


Home Invasion (Make Me Take It)

by Sunshine_is_mine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Derogatory Language, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Forced to beg, Hitting, Home Invasion, Multi, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Struggling, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: Sondra's get home from work only to find some strange man in her house."Long day?" A deep voice asked.Sondra jumped. No one was supposed to be here. Who was he? "Who are you?"The man smiled at her. The look in his eyes was menacing. Without another word he took a couple steps forward making Sondra takes a couple steps back. She wasn't too far from the door she knew she could make it. She turned around and dashed for it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Home Invasion (Make Me Take It)

Sondra drove up to her house. She didn't see her husband's car, so she knew he was home yet. She got out of her car and walked to the door. It was going to be one of those nights where she just soaked in a hot bath. She unlocked the front door and walked into the house. She tossed her keys to the side and kicked off her heels. She sighed when her aching feet touched the cool tile beneath. 

"Long day?" A deep voice asked. 

Sondra jumped. No one was supposed to be here. Who was he? "Who are you?"

The man smiled at her. The look in his eyes was menacing. Without another word he took a couple steps forward making Sondra takes a couple steps back. She wasn't too far from the door she knew she could make it. She turned around and dashed for it. 

She wasn't quick enough. The man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, knocking her back against his chest. A laugh rumbled through his chest. "Not fast enough, deer." 

The man turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He put his hand on her chest holding her at a distances from himself. "You're a sexy little thing, aren't you." 

"Fuck you," she said. Refusing to not look away from staring the man in the eyes. 

"You got a fire inside. I like it. It's always more fun that way." The man got closer to her. He licked the side of her face. She moved away from him as much as she could. 

The hand on her chest moved lower, roughly squeezing her tit. While the man was distracted roaming his hands, Sondra noticed that he was close enough. As hard as she could she hit her knee against the man's crouch. 

"Ah!" The man doubled over. Sondra run away, moving across the living room toward the kitchen where there back door was. "You stupid bitch!" She heard the man angrily shout out. She ran faster, her heart thudding loudly in her ears. 

The man was really quick. She couldn't believe how someone so big could move so fast. The man had to be about 6'3" more than 200 lbs. This time when he caught up to her, he swiped his foot under her causing her to trip and hit the floor. He turned her over and backhanded her. Sondra felt like her head was spinning. Her lip was busted, she could taste a hit over copper. She could already feel the bruise forming on her face. He turned her back over and climbed on top of her. "I was going to go easy on you. Let you enjoy it, but now I think I'm going to have some fun," he said, rubbing his hard cock against her ass. 

Sondra squeezed her eyes shut. She felt so dizzy. 

The man stood up, bringing Sondra up as well. Sondra couldn't give up. She had to keep trying to get away. The man held her by her arm, so with the other, she bent her arm swinging it back hitting the man in the face. The man let go of her and wobbled back. 

"You really do like it rough, don't you?" 

He pulled Sondra back into the living room and threw her over the back of the sofa. Wasting no time he kicked her legs apart. He pulled her skirt up. "You naughty whore," the man said when he saw she was wearing a black lace thong. His thick finger traced along the band and followed it as it disappeared in Sondra's crack. Sondra tried to get up but was quickly shoved back down. 

"You son of a bitch. Don't you fucking touch me!" 

The man chuckled. "Don't pretend you don't like this, cockslut." His hand moved further down and landed right on her pussy. He moved the fabric aside and shoved two fingers inside. Sondra grunted. "You must really like it, the way your tightening around my fingers."

"Fuck you!" she said through gritted teeth. 

The man added another finger and pounded them into Sondra. His thumb found her clit and rubbed it. Sondra bit her lip. She didn't want to give away how her body betrayed itself. The man hit her clit fast and hard. He wouldn't let up until he got what he wanted. Sondra squeezed around his fingers and let out muffled moan. Her body shook and the man laugh. "Cock hungry sluts like you aren't ever satisfied until you're filled, aren't you?"

Sondra didn't respond. She tried to catch her breath. 

Her breath caught when she felt the man's cock at the seam of her pussy. He pushed in between her folds rubbing his cock, getting it wet from her juices. He pulled his fingers out from her pussy. He then grabbed onto her butt cheek and spread it. He circled her hole with his wet finger. "Have you ever taken a cock here?"

Sondra tried to kick back, but the kick didn't land. 

"Am I going to be your first?" He pushed his whole finger into her asshole. Sondra's asshole held on tightly to the finger. She breathed through the intrusion when the man started to move the finger in and out. Then, he added another and that's when Sondra started to fight again. 

"You better relax. My cock's going into your hole and your cum is the only lube you're getting." 

Sondra felt conflicted. She wanted to fight, pushed the man away, but she didn't want to make things worse. Before her mind could make a decision the fingers inside of her were scissoring inside of her hole. A painful moan escaped her lips. She grabbed onto the cushion, stretching out her body, trying to hold onto something, anything. 

A third finger was added while the man kept rubbing his cock against Sondra's wet pussy. 

She sighed when the fingers left her hole, only to gasp desperately for air as the bulbous cockhead was pushed in their place. The man kept pushing, popping his head inside. Sondra could feel her body overheating. As the man's cock kept moving inside of her, she felt like her insides were being pushed out of the way to make room for his cock. Fuck! It felt like it was never ending. His cock kept pushing deeper and deeper. She felt like she couldn't breathe. 

"Mmm..." he moaned. "Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good!"

He pulled out and shoved his cock right back in. Not stopping, never stopping. Only getting his cock deeper into the hot heat. He could feel Sondra's hole tightening around his cock, trying to not let him inside. The man shoved his cock in, pushing against the resistance, against the muscles. 

Once he's all in, he just keeps up the brutal pace. He fucks hard into Sondra's body. He feels her body give away to the abuse and he lifts her up. Falling flush against his cock. He puts his hand around her throat and thrusts sharply into her. 

"Tell me how much you're enjoying my cock."

He starts to harshly pound away. Tears run down her face as she's forced to take every inch on the man's cock.

"Ah! I- I love the way it f-feels."

"Tell me how much of a cockslut you are."

"I'm big cocks-slut. I c-can't live without cock. I need- need it all the t-time." She can barely get the words out as the air is being fucked out of her. 

"Tell me you want my cock. Tell me you need it." 

"I n-need your cock. I need it to-to fill me up." The last word was shoved out of her. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Sondra's eyes opened to her husband's voice. 

"I- This..." she tried to explain.

"I come home from a hard day of work to find my wife being fucked by some other man."

Sondra shakes her head. 

"Is my cock not enough for you? You have to find another. Not only that but you let him fuck you in our home."

The man hasn't stopped fucking into Sondra. Her husband goes up to them. 

"No. It's not like that." Sondra tries to get out but is stopped by a particularly hard thrust. 

"She's a cockslut. And cocksluts aren't ever happy with just one cock."

"It seems so," her husband say. He takes his cock out and grabs her leg and shoves his cock into her pussy. "It's not like that, huh? You're pussy's drenched." 

Before Sondra can get another word in, the two men fuck her brutally. She holds onto her husband while they have their way with her. Fucking into her body like that's all she exists for. The man pounds into her from behind without remorse. 

Her husband's cock hits her g-spot bring out a moans. 

"I guess you were right," her husband tells the man, "cocksluts always need more than one cock."

"She's a cock hungry whore. I knew it as soon as I saw her." 

Sondra held onto her husband, moaning and squeezing around the two cocks taking up space within her. 

The man slaps her ass, "Fuck yourself on our cocks, slut." 

Sondra pushes her tired body up and down, rolling her hips. The two men thrusts only intensify when she starts moving. Sondra lets out another moan. 

The man's the first to blow. Filling Sondra up with jets of his cum. Sondra's ass squeezes around the man's cock like her body doesn't want to let go. Her husband moans when the pressure on his cock increases. He pushes his cock in and out of Sondra's dripping pussy. He relentlessly hits the spot inside of her pushing her over the edge making her body shake on the two cocks. The man's cock pulses once more in her channel. Then, her husband sprays his hot thick load into her pussy. 

Sondra's body falls onto her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. The man pulls himself out from her abused asshole. Sondra's practically asleep in her husband's arms. He pulls his cock out of her and holds her bridal style. 

"Thanks, Henry," she vaguely hears her husband say. "She really needed that." 

"Not a problem. Any time you two want to play again you have my number."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was roleplay/rape fantasy.  
> Everything was consensual and agreed upon before hand.  
> Henry is a friend of theirs. Sondra likes to get hit and spanked and likes to be left with bruises. She likes it rough and her husband like to give her want she wants. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
